NO CREZCAS MÁS
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: Solo el verdadero amor trasciende a través del tiempo y el espacio. Acéptalo, disfrútalo y valóralo al máximo.


**Grupo: **FFAD (Twilight)

**Link de la cuenta del grupo:**

** : / / www . fanfiction u / 3254032 / FFADDICTION**

**Nombre del OS: **NO CREZCAS MÁS

**Pareja: **Charlie&Bella

**Número de palabras: **3723

**Espero que les guste, este OS está participando en un concurso navideño del Grupo FFAD (Twilight).**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a Florencia Lara por darse un tiempito y betear esta pequeña historia, gracias nena eres un sol; al mismo tiempo que agradecerle a ella y al grupo Brujillizas por la hermosa portada.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, mientras que el desarrollo de la historia es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO CREZCAS MÁS<strong>

La observo a la distancia, sonreía encantada. Estaba dichosa porque su, hasta ahora, _gran_ ilusión se veía cumplida.

Mi pequeña niña que nunca había sido aficionada a la moda ni a las tendencias juveniles, que nunca se dejó llevar por el qué dirán de los demás chicos y chicas de su edad; todo lo contrario, ella siempre había sido un alma libre, soñadora y jovial; regalando una sonrisa a todos quienes la rodeaban y querían. Su sonrisa que es capaz de convertir cualquier día oscuro en uno luminoso.

Esa ha sido mi pequeña, de aura angelical.

Aún recuerdo aquel momento en el que su madre, mi amada Renee, me dijo que _aquel_ angelito venía al mundo.

Sonreí cuando aquella escena empezó a pasar por mi mente...

_Mi preciosa castaña de ojos del color de la miel me miraba asustada luego de soltar aquella noticia que me había dejado estupefacto._

_Y es que Renee realmente me había dejado anonadado._

– _Charlie di algo, por favor… – susurró con aquella dulce vocecita ya quebrada por el pánico ante mi mutismo, mientras que silenciosas lágrimas empezaban a surcar por sus mejillas – si no quieres hacerte cargo lo entenderé… lo que menos quiero es que te sientas obligado frente a una situación para la que no estás preparado, sé que fui una inconsciente, que debí ser más… – llevó sus pequeñas y suaves manos a su vientre, mirándome con pánico, y a la vez adoración – pero yo ya lo amo, y si tú no estás conmigo, encontraré la manera para sacarlo adelante…_

_Pero su discurso se vio cortado por mí accionar…_

_Rodeé su pequeño y delicado cuerpo con mis brazos y empecé a dar vueltas con ella, haciéndola aferrarse a mí, gritando ante aquella sorpresiva reacción._

_Luego de unos segundos algo en mi cabeza hizo "click" y me detuve, un poco preocupado de que con mi efusividad pudiera haberla lastimado a ella, o aquel fruto de nuestro amor._

_La mirada de mi chica bordeaba la confusión total, tomé su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y la miré fijamente, adorándola._

– _Vamos a tener un bebé – susurré emocionado, mientras un par de lágrimas también escapaban de mis ojos._

_Escuchar mis palabras, y sobre todo entenderlas, logró que una pequeña sonrisa empezara a formarse en sus labios. _

– _Sí – confirmó ella, igualmente entre susurros._

– _¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamé, sintiendo que mi pecho se expandía de más amor, si cabía decir, y la abracé nuevamente aunque siendo más precavido esta vez – no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me has hecho con esta noticia._

_Ella, ante mis palabras, se apartó y me miró, con sus ojitos cristalinos._

– _¿En serio? – buscó la confirmación de mis palabras sobre todo en mis ojos._

_Y la entendía, comprendía a la perfección que quisiera estar segura de que realmente la noticia de su embarazo me hiciera feliz. Apenas éramos unos jóvenes de veinte tres años, estudiantes universitarios, ambos con metas que queríamos cumplir. Pero yo la amaba tanto, y aquel bebé tan solo era el fruto del inmenso amor que nos teníamos, un regalo divino que amaría por toda mi vida, y aún después de la muerte, llegado el momento, seguiría amando._

– _Sé que no será fácil – le contesté, ya que eso lo tenía más que claro ahora – sé que tendremos muchos obstáculos que sortear para alcanzar nuestros sueños, y sobre todo para hacer que nuestro pequeño o pequeña – continué, esta vez posando mis manos en su aún plano vientre – sea una persona de bien y sobre todo feliz, pero tú y yo, juntos, lo lograremos, nuestro amor permitirá que salgamos adelante victoriosos. Y nunca dudes que si antes de saber esto te amaba, ahora te amo mucho más mi Renee. Gracias por este precioso, maravilloso y perfecto regalo que me has hecho – concluí para luego sellar mis palabras con un beso que demostraba que todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad…_

Y vaya que nos tocó sortear muchas cosas: críticas, malos augurios, reprimendas.

Algunas personas pensaban que éramos muy jóvenes para tal responsabilidad, pero por lo menos tuvimos el apoyo de nuestros respectivos padres, quienes a pesar de dejarnos tomar, como se debía, tal responsabilidad, siempre estuvieron ahí dándonos su apoyo constante. Sobre todo cuando el caso así lo ameritaba.

Pero gracias a la fortaleza de Dios y nuestro amor pudimos demostrarle al mundo que éramos capaces de eso y mucho más. Ambos logramos terminar nuestras carreras de arquitectura, con un poco de dificultades ya que un bebé demandaba mucha atención, tiempo y afecto; pero lo pudimos hacer. Sin embargo, reconocía ahora que todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos con el _fruto de nuestro amor_ eclipsaban, y por mucho, los esfuerzos que tuvimos que hacer.

Todos y cada uno de esos momentos los guardo en mi cabeza como grandes tesoros.

El momento de su nacimiento…

_Sufría al ver como mi mujer padecía._

_A pesar de que nos habíamos preparado lo más que pudimos para este momento ahora me sentía totalmente inadecuado al ver su rostro deformarse en muecas de dolor ante cada contracción._

_Había dilatado tan rápido que al momento de llegar al Harborview Medical Center ya era muy tarde para la epidural. _

_Era el momento de pujar, y en cada contracción de mi mujer mi corazón se apretujaba más y más. Me sentía un completo inútil ya que lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano y dejar que estrujara la mía a la vez que le daba palabras de ánimo, aunque ya en más de una vez me había ganado más de una "amenaza" de su parte con que después de esto no la tocaría jamás, provocando que el personal médico riera._

_Y el momento tan esperado llegó después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, cuando por fin el llanto vigoroso de un bebé inundó la sala de partos._

– _¡Es una niña! – dijo el Dr. Gerandy, entregándola a una enfermera para que la limpiara y le hiciera el control respectivo, para luego traerla a nosotros, ya tranquilita y envuelta en una mantita rosa. La dejaron con suavidad en brazos de mi mujer, quien rápidamente soltó mi mano para tomar a nuestra pequeña._

_Y justo en ese momento supe lo que es enamorarse de alguien a primera vista. Aquella bebita era la nena más hermosa que había visto en mi vida._

– _¡Oh Charlie! – Exclamó mi mujer – ¡mírala, es hermosa! – Asentí, muy de acuerdo con ella._

– _Es la niña más hermosa que jamás he visto – confirmé sus palabras, embelesado ante la visión de la mujer que amaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a ¡MI HIJA! – Isabella – dije su nombre._

_Renee me miró y sonrió asintiendo. Aquel nombre le quedaba a la perfección definitivamente. No habíamos querido saber el sexo del bebé hasta aquel momento, pero sí que habíamos decidido los nombres para cualquiera de los dos casos que se dieran._

– _Isabella Marie Swan – confirmó Renee, dejando un suave beso en su pequeñísima frente._

_Y como si la pequeña fuera consciente de que era el centro de nuestra atención, abrió sus pequeños párpados, que hasta ahora habían permanecido cerrados, mostrándonos así unas preciosas orbes chocolates, tan idénticas a las mías, que a ella solo lograron hacerla aún más perfecta ante nuestros ojos._

Sus primeras palabras…

_Nuestra pequeña princesa se había convertido en la adoración de toda la familia._

_Sus abuelos, nuestros padres, se peleaban por tenerla en sus brazos desde el momento en que nació, hacía ya once meses._

_Y nosotros, Renee y yo, veíamos más que complacidos como los cuatro abuelos le hacían carantoñas, soniditos y jugaban con ella, y sobre todo estábamos más que encantados de escuchar los balbuceos y breves sílabas que salían de la boquita de mi pequeña princesa._

_Estábamos en la casa de mis padres, en Forks, pasando las vacaciones navideñas; mi padre, Charles Swan, era el afortunado de tenerla entre sus brazos en este momento y estaba jugando a acercarle y alejarle un leoncito, su muñeco de peluche favorito._

_La pequeña al principio estaba encanta con el juego, pero por las muequitas que empezaban a aparecer en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana estaba más que seguro que eso no iba a durar mucho._

_Y no me equivoqué._

_Más, sin embargo, lo siguiente que mi hija hizo me tomó por sorpresa._

_La pequeña giró su rostro hacia el sofá donde Renee y yo estábamos sentados observándolos, y estirando sus bracitos en mi dirección habló:_

– _Pa-pa… - dijo la niña con su cálida y dulce voz de bebé. Sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban ante la sorpresa y la incredulidad al mismo tiempo. Una diminuta parte de mi cerebro registró el jadeó de sorpresa de mi mujer y luego el silencio que se instaló la sala de la casa. Y como si mi pequeña hubiera querido que mi cerebro confirmara lo que aún no podía asimilar, volvió a repetir, extendiendo sus bracitos otra vez hacia mí – pa-pa…_

_No dejé pasar más tiempo, me levanté de inmediato, la tomé entre mis brazos y la levanté sobre mi cabeza, provocando que ella soltara su tan característicamente suave risita de bebé._

– _Te amo, te amo tanto mi pequeña – luego la bajé y la abracé delicadamente pero con tanto entusiasmo a la vez – gracias por eso mi amor… – sentí a Renee abrazándome por detrás y como pude la rodeé entre mis brazos también – las amo tanto a las dos – les dije a las dos mujeres de mi vida._

Sus primeros pasos…

_Acababa de llegar de la constructora donde trabajaba desde hacía un mes atrás._

_Me sentía totalmente exhausto, ya que al estar aún en proceso de adaptación tenía muchas cosas que aprender sobre cómo se manejaban ahí, y eso me dejaba sumamente extenuado._

_Pero regresar a casa me reconfortaba y mucho. Renee había optado por no ingresar a trabajar hasta después de un par de años, para que así alguno de los dos estuviera con Bella, como le decíamos de cariño, durante sus primeros años de vida._

_Sin embargo, para ayudar económicamente ella elaboraba y vendía manualidades decorativas, que siempre se le habían dado muy bien._

_Estaba dejando las llaves sobre la repisa que estaba cerca de la entrada cuando mi visión periférica captó un movimiento. Sonreí al pensar que mi hija gateando se dirigía hacia mí. Me giré pensando en tomarla entre mis brazos, pero nuevamente la pequeña me dejó estupefacto._

_Sobre sus dos tambaleantes piernitas mi pequeña Isabella se hallaba de pie, afirmándose de la pared. Detrás de ella estaba Renee, quien tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, pero a la vez se encontraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro._

_La pequeña se soltó de la pared y poco a poco, lenta y tambaleantemente empezó a caminar hacia mí._

_-Papá – dijo Bella, ya que después de aquel día, en que empezó a hablar en casa de mis padres, las palabras papá y mamá eran muy comunes en su vocabulario._

_Pero lo que me emocionó fue verla dar sus primeros pasos en dirección a mí._

_Había estado ahí para ella siempre, y querría estar para ella siempre que Dios me lo permitiera. Vivir sus primeras veces en todo cuanto pudiera._

_Me acuclillé y extendí los brazos para luego rodearla con ellos cuando la pequeña llegó hasta mí, llenándola de besos, provocando que riera._

– _¡Oh mi pequeña! – exclamé emocionado, al mismo tiempo que asustando, al ser principal testigo de cómo mi pequeña cada día crecía más y más…_

La vida me había regalado tantas primeras veces con mi esposa y con mi hija, tantos recuerdos amontonados y apreciados en memoria, cada uno con su respectivo lugar en mi corazón y tan intactos como si cada uno de ellos los hubiese vivido ayer.

Verla disfrutar, reír, gozar con su grupo de amigos, con su rostro resplandeciente cual girasol a plena luz del día, rebosante de alegría, una felicidad que hasta ahora nada ni nadie le había podido quitar y de la cual esperaba que nadie pudiera hacerlo. Ese era mi máximo regalo de vida: _Saberla feliz._

Renee se acercó a mí, mirándome y sonriendo con ternura. Se inclinó un poco para estar a mi altura, tanto como la silla de ruedas se lo permitía.

Hace tres años había tenido un accidente en la constructora que lesionó mi columna de tal forma que me dejó imposibilitado para volver a caminar. Al principio me sumí en una profunda depresión, pero gracias al apoyo y amor de mi esposa e hija pude salir adelante; seguir con mi vida y acostumbrarme a los nuevos cambios que surgieron a partir de ese accidente.

– ¿Estás listo, cariño? – preguntó, acariciando mi rostro, y tomando mi mano para infundirme valor.

Sabía que ésta era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero por mi pequeña _realmente_ sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluyendo dar mi vida si fuera necesario. Inspiré profundamente y asentí, devolviéndole una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

– Estoy listo – aseguré, maniobrando la silla de ruedas, tal como había aprendido a hacer. Llegué hasta la parte frontal del escenario y tomé el micrófono que me pasó uno de los músicos.

Renee fue en dirección hacia donde se encontraba mi Bella con sus amigos y luego de susurrarle algo al oído ambas miraron en mi dirección tomadas de la mano, y con sus ojos refulgiendo de dicha.

Llevé el micrófono cerca de mi boca.

– La vida muchas veces te da sorpresas en los momentos inesperados – empecé a hablar, viendo a mi princesa – desde el día en que me enteré que estabas formándote dentro del vientre de tu madre empecé a amarte. Desde ese momento fuiste el tesoro más invaluable que Dios y la vida pudieron darme.

Ambas empezaron a derramar silenciosas lágrimas a medida que mis palabras continuaban.

– Hemos compartido tantos momentos, los cuales he atesorado y atesoraré por el resto de mi vida. Y hoy viéndote así – la señalé – con tu vestido de princesa disfrutando de tus quince primaveras, quiero hacerte un regalo muy especial, algo que puedas recordar siempre de este viejo que te ama tanto que si en algún momento le tocara sería capaz de dar hasta la vida por ti. Mi pequeña princesa, porque realmente _nunca_ dejarás de serlo; espero que la vida te depare muchas alegrías, que te sepa preparar para las desilusiones, las que francamente espero sean poquísimas – le dije guiñándole un ojo, provocando sus risas emocionadas – pero sobre todo, que esa hermosa sonrisa que ahora tienes, nunca, pero nunca, se borre de tu rostro. Recuerda que la vida no es fácil pero depende de nosotros decidir cómo debemos y queremos vivirla.

Luego de eso, le hice señas al DJ y una suave pista comenzó a sonar. Inspiré profundo, sin dejar de ver a mi princesa y empecé a cantar.

_Y pensar que te cargaba en mis brazos el día de ayer_

_Tan rápido ya quince años no puede ser_

_Recordar toda la alegría que me has traído_

_Y mirar en el ser hermoso que te has convertido_

_Como si de arriba me dieron demasiado_

_Como un regalo que no merecí_

_Como si jamás te me marcharás_

_Ojalá pudiese pedirte que ya_

_Por favor no crezcas más_

La gente había empezado a acompañarme con sus aplausos, acordes a la melodía de la canción.

_Y tal vez no sepas que yo me levanto por ti_

_Que a veces si te falta algo no puedo dormir_

_Que me asusta como el mundo vive el día de hoy_

_Y mi anhelo es mirarte siempre en bendición_

_Como si de arriba me dieron demasiado_

_Como un regalo que no merecí_

_Como si jamás te me marcharás_

_Ojalá pudiese pedirte que ya_

_Por favor no crezcas más_

_Siempre serás… mi pequeña_

_Como si de arriba me dieron demasiado_

_Como un regalo que no merecí_

_Como si jamás te me marcharás_

_Ojalá pudiera pedirte que ya_

_Por favor no crezcas más_

_Por favor no crezcas más…_

No era un músico de profesión pero por lo menos nunca había cantado _tan_ mal y mi hija adoraba los momentos cuando me animaba a hacerlo. Y hoy definitivamente no era la excepción.

La vi correr hacia mí, tanto como su enrome vestido le permitía, y yo encantado abrí mis brazos para recibirla, ambos con lágrimas desbordando nuestros ojos.

– ¡Oh por Dios, papá! Te amo tanto – me dijo entre susurros ahogados por la emoción, envuelta entre mis brazos y rodeando fuertemente mi cuello con los suyos – _ese_ fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar.

Una ínfima parte de mi cerebro registraba los aplausos de los allí presentes, pero el resto de mi atención estaba en mi pequeña princesita, mi _niña_; porque ni aunque cumpla cien años ella nunca dejará de serlo.

Dios no nos dio el privilegio de ser padres nuevamente, aunque los médicos nunca pudieron encontrar impedimento alguno en ninguno de los dos. A pesar de eso nosotros nos sentíamos completos, nuestra familia era pequeña pero el amor desbordaba nuestros corazones.

_No nos falta nada_, pensé al ver a mi mujer caminar en nuestra dirección, con sus ojos igual de acuosos que los míos, para fundirnos en un abrazo familiar, de aquellos que nunca nos hacían falta.

_**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

Orgulloso veía caminar a mi hija hacia el atril del escenario. La toga sobre su cuerpo ocultaba el hermoso vestido beige que había escogido para esta ocasión, y mientras caminaba con pasos cautos para evitar que el birrete cayera de su cabeza, mi hija _continuaba_ _sonriendo_.

Segura y firme se paró tras el atril frente a todo el auditorio para dar su discurso, ya que al ser la primera en su promoción y graduada con honores, había sido escogida para tal acto.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en dirección a la mesa directiva, a modo de respetuoso saludo, y volvió su rostro, _buscándonos_, sonrió cuando ubicó nuestra posición.

Dio una respiración profunda y empezó a hablar.

– Quizá lo más indicado en un momento como este sería dar un discurso sobre lo que nos deparará el destino como nuevos profesionales de nuestro país. Dar palabras de aliento a todos y cada uno de nosotros para que seamos perseverantes y decir que no debemos dejarnos vencer por las adversidades y obstáculos que seguramente se presentarán a lo largo de este nuevo camino que estamos empezando a transitar. _Quizá_ eso sería lo más apropiado, pero no quiero ahondar en algo que ya sabemos y que, sobre todo, nos hemos repetido, y repetiremos constantemente; no solo ahora sino a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Yo no tenía ni idea de qué iba a ir el discurso que mi Bella había preparado, ya que no se lo quiso decir o enseñar a nadie, aunque al dar una mirada al rostro emocionado de mi esposa supe de inmediato que _ella_ sí que estaba al tanto del contenido del mismo, volteé a mirar a mi _pequeña_ cuando continuó

– Hoy creo que lo único realmente indicado e importante para decir es: _GRACIAS_. Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de nuestros seres queridos, que estuvieron con nosotros ahí al pie del cañón dándonos palabras de aliento o simplemente acompañándonos para que no decaigamos – los hermosos ojos de mi hija se posaron específicamente en la dirección en que estábamos Renee y yo – hoy quiero dar gracias a mi _pequeña_, pero a la vez _gran_ familia. Amis padres, porque sin ellos yo no sería lo que soy ahora, sin la presencia de ellos quizá yo no estaría aquí de pie, hablando frente a todos ustedes. Quiero agradecerle a Dios, y a la vida por haberme traído a ellos, quienes son el vivo ejemplo del _verdadero_ amor._ Ellos_ que a pesar de su cansancio a causa del trabajo _siempre_ tenían una sonrisa y tiempo de sobra para mí. Ellos que nunca dejaron de acompañarme y demostrarme que a pesar de los reveces que la vida nos presenta, no debemos decaer ni mucho menos darnos por vencidos. – Su mirada recayó en mí y a pesar de la distancia pude apreciar a la perfección sus cristalinos ojos chocolate. – Hoy doy gracias a Dios por permitirme disfrutar aún de ellos, y le pido que los deje conmigo por mucho, muchísimo tiempo más.

Bella hizo una pausa para retomar fuerzas y continuar, pausa que el auditorio aprovechó para vitorearla con fuertes aplausos. Una vez se hubo calmado todo ella continuó.

– Gracias papá y mamá, ustedes fueron, son y serán dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida… _–_ Sonrió pícaramente en mi dirección – y papi, aunque me vaya a casar pronto – elevó su mano izquierda mostrando el hermoso solitario que adornaba su dedo anular, que había sido colocado un mes atrás por _Edward Cullen_, hijo de Carlisle Cullen un gran amigo y compañero de trabajo de la constructora – no me avergüenza decir que siempre seguiré siendo tu _pequeña princesa._ ¡Te amo! – culminó.

El auditorio se puso de pie, aplaudiéndola mientras mi _pequeña princesa_, como bien había dicho ella, bajaba del estrado y caminaba en dirección a nosotros.

Saludó a su prometido con un beso, a mi hermosa Renee con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, para luego susurrarse _algo_ al oído que no alcancé a escuchar. Abrazó y rio con Esme y Carlisle, dio de brinquitos junto a Alice y Rosalie, sus inseparables amigas, Emmett aprovechó la ocasión para darle uno de sus tan conocidos abrazos de oso, haciéndola girar al mismo tiempo, provocando más de sus risas eufóricas. Los brazos de Jasper la rodearon después, siendo menos efusivo, pero no por eso menos cariñoso; para luego voltearse hacia mí, y la sonrisa que tanto he amado durante todos estos años se expandió aún más en su hermoso rostro.

En un impulso, tan familiar en ella, se sentó en mi regazo sobre la silla de ruedas y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo rodeaba su cintura.

El mismo abrazo que empezó desde que era una bebita, y que nunca se extinguió de entre nosotros, volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

_**Porque cuando se conoce verdaderamente a una persona, y sobre todo, se la ama sin medida, como se puede amar a un hijo, un padre, una madre, no son necesarias las palabras para sentir y expresar todo ese inmenso amor, solo bastan simples gestos o acciones que lo confirman…**_

_**No importan el tiempo, los años que transcurran, un padre siempre verá a sus hijos cual retoños que ante sus ojos nunca crecerán.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**La canción en la que está inspirada la historia se llama POR FAVOR NO CREZCAS MÁS del grupo TERCER CIELO, para quien no la ha escuchado se las recomiendo 100%.  
><strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
